ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Yomi Okuri
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests This is the second Samurai Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After completing The Sacred Katana, you must wait until at least midnight (JST) before you can initiate this quest. **From one player's testimony, it seems to be a 24 hour wait. I did the quest around 8PM PST the day before, and just tried to get the quest at 6PM today, and didn't get it. *Head to Norg and talk to Jaucribaix who will mention that a sacred ritual to guide the lost spirits of the dead is needed, but that he's missing a feather from a special bird, found only in the Labyrinth of Onzozo. *Speak with Washu J-8 who will mention that she's out of ingredients and asks you to bring her a piece of Giant Sheep Meat, a Frost Turnip, a Bastore Sardine, and a Hecteyes Eye. *Bring her all four ingredients, and she'll give you Washu's Tasty Wurst (key item) needed to lure the bird out. *Head to Buburimu Peninsula and enter the Labyrinth of Onzozo. *Stick to the left wall all the way until you see a hut with a ??? at (F-8). *Click the ??? and choose to lay down the Washu's Tasty Wurst to spawn a NM bird Ubume. Be prepared for AoE Sleep attack (Only casts Horde Lullaby, about every 30 seconds, not immediately after recast cooldown). *Defeat Ubume and reexamine the ??? to obtain the Yomotsu Feather (key item). *Return to Norg with the feather, and speak with Jaucribaix, who will accept the feather. *Wait until JST Midnight, zone out then back into Norg, and speak with him again and he will say that he has finally forged the katana, which he named the Yomotsu Hirasaka. *You will receive a key item and be asked to take it to Valkurm Dunes. *Travel to Valkurm Dunes and head to the secret beach at (B-7) in the upper Northwest corner of the map. *Search the shoreline for a ??? spot, wait until nightfall (18:00 - 4:00), and click the spot. Choose to initiate the ritual. *Possible to pop the NMs shortly after 04:00. Time frame is possibly 18:00 - 06:00 (Attempted to pop this shortly after 05:00 and was not able to. If someone actually did pop it after 4:00, it would abnormally be before 5:00) *Two NMs spawn, Doman, a shadow, and Onryo, a ghost. Both are Black Mages, and Onryo can use Ancient Magic. Doman might as well. *Both NMs are resistant to Stun. *The two NMs can be spawned with sneak active to allow them to be fought one at a time. **Sneak will wear on a ranged attack, so you must pull outside of sound aggro range. *You only need to fight one as long as you sneak to spawn the NM's. Allow time for the one you did not pull to despawn and finish off the one you choose to fight. *After defeating both NMs, reexamine the ??? spot to obtain the Faded Yomotsu Hirasaka (key item). *If you zone out and dont examine ??? you will need to fight both NMs again. *Travel back to Norg and talk to Jaucribaix to complete the quest. note: the shadow and ghost nms, and possibly the bird nm, can be soloed by a skilled 75 sam/war. use the sneak pulling tactic on one of the ghosts, make sure you have 200 tp, and Sekkanoki Fusion skillchain it, which should take down a substantial amount of health. if it's still alive, use Seigan + Third Eye and take down the rest of it's health. the next nm should be easy without the use of a 2hour, but use if needed. for the bird nm, use the Sekkanoki skillchain again on it and possibly use Meikyo Shisui to sc Light. to do this, use Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko> Tachi: Kasha. if the nm is not dead, put up seigan and third eye to finish it off. Soloed by a 70 BLU/NIN; Put up shadows, metalic body and sneak. Spawn the monsters and run back, cannonball the of of your liking and skillchain it using Vorpal Blade then Hysteric Barrage. From there it'll be just about dead. Once dead the other is cake as long as shadows are up. Soled easily by a 61 SAM/DNC used Spectral Jig to get sneak pulled the shade keeping seigan and third eye up it was just a matter of outlasting him. By the time i fifnished off the shade the ghost had depoped and i was able to claim the key item. ---- Game Description Client: Gilgamesh (Captain's Quarters, Norg) Summary: :Twenty years ago, a small nation was destroyed by the flames of war, and many died without reason. Your assistance is required in holding a ritual to send these troubled souls to their proper resting place in the afterlife.